Toby Taiyō
Toby Taiyō (トビー テーイ Tobii Teei'):' Is a student of a Junior High School. He is the schools bully of middle school and a wannabe hero in training who has yet to graduate from Junior High School. He is known to be the only survivor of the Kikyo Incident. He is the deuteragonist of My Hero Emerges. Appearance Toby is a young junior high schooler of average height, with silver swept-back crewcut hair and sharp grey eyes. He has pale skin and pointy ears. He has a lean muscular build with skinny arms and legs. He wears his school uniform which only consists of a black long sleeved buttoned shirt. He compensates it with a red shirt worn underneath with white shorts with black linings on the bottom, and red sneakers. Personality Toby is a very crude, violent, and aggressive person. He is unfriendly with anyone and doesn't like to get close to others and can even be cold to others. People believe he comes off as very anti-heroic, if not downright villainous but the truth of the matter is that he carries an extreme rage and hatred that he uses to lash out at others. This problematic behavior most likely started all the way back to his early childhood days some time after he suddenly moved. he has shown to be very cruel towards those he thought of as beneath him, attempting to nearly kill his opponents as a chance to show off his potential while also abusing them. His personality reflects his fighting style: mercilessly assaulting the opponent and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power. Show casing his brutal and bloodthirsty hatred towards his opponents. When in battle however he maintains a calm demeanor and maintains a solid focus on his objective no matter what. Despite this, he's quite talented in fighting, using his Quirk in various ways besides attacking. He's also very intelligent, being capable of strategic planning and holding some of the highest grades in his class, to the point that some even consider him a natural genius. While not the most mentally stable hero-in-training, nor having the image of one, Toby's aggression is reflected in how he uses his Quirk. He tends to completely disregard the notion that Quirks shouldn't be used in public, and will activate his Quirk for a number of reasons, such as to intimidate someone, to punctuate a point, out of frustration, or even if he just feels like showing off. Despite wanting to be a Hero, Toby is very anti-social. He cares very little for the feelings of others and prefers to spend time alone rather than interact with his friends. Toby loves to win above all else and cannot stand it when he loses. History Not much is known about Toby's past Quirk and Abilities Overall Abilities: Toby has proven to be a natural prodigy among the next generation of quirk users Enhanced Strength: Toby possesses an above average physical strength, enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once. Quirk Solar (ソラー Soraa'):' Toby's Quirk allows him to absorb solar energy into his body and then emit solar radiation from all over his body and release it into a concentrated beam of light from a point of his body (mainly his hands). He has a strong understanding of the capabilities and limitations of his Quirk. The capacity of his attacks various based on the openings he finds in his battles which change from short, small beams to a large powerful blast. He usually uses small, steady beams to blast himself off and navigate through the air. He can keep his beams firing long enough to blast a hole through thick walls, and even break through defensive Quirks. The blasts are powerful enough to send Toby flying at his opponents without much time for them to react, and he can use them swiftly enough to evade incoming attacks, even in the air. During the day time, Toby's quirk is constantly being slowly powered with solar energy which allows him to use a steady amount for a good period of time, however during the night where the sun is down and no solar energy is being is being emitted, he can only use the stored amount of solar energy he has remaining in his body until he is able to find a source of solar energy or the next sun rise. His powerful use of solar beams without restraint requires an enormous amount of stored solar energy that he releases on command, this however is does not suit Toby's fighting style that uses small ounces of stored energy in relentless attacks making the possibility of safely storing large amount difficult. Other wise the next possibility is to forcefully unleash the quirk into a large massive blast. These level of beams, especially when used repeatedly in rapid succession, however could lead to serious strain in the body especially the arms where the beams where forcefully fired at and possibly lead to a body malfunction until enough solar energy is replenished. Special Moves Stats Relationships Class Mates= Hino Sontara Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Taiyō Family